


leave me crawling back to you

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Parallax - Freeform, Parallax Sinestro, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rule 63, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day Fourteen.She didn’t have a choice in the matter.





	leave me crawling back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Some not-so-consensual F/F to go with my consensual F/F for this month.
> 
> Title is from Your Dog by Soccer Mommy.
> 
> Enjoy!

She’s had enough of her own experiences with Parallax to last her a lifetime, which made it particularly frustrating that Sinestro was standing before her with that stupid gray streak in her hair and that too-sharp smirk on her face.

“Sinestro. Or should I be calling you Parallax?” She sneered, rubbing a hand over her nose that was undoubtedly broken.

The blood dripped down her face like a faucet and Sinestro laughed. It was a laugh she heard countless times, although it hadn’t been so cruel once. Or maybe it always had been. Either way, she turned her head and spat out a mouthful of blood, recognizing that look on Sinestro’s face because she had made it herself once before. Or Parallax made it at her.

“Jordan. I have considerably more control over myself than you do.” Sinestro said.

She hit Hallie once more in the face for good measure, to make sure her nose was broken. Hallie’s head snapped to the side but, to her credit, she stayed quiet for once. She reached up, feeling where it was crooked. She heard herself chuckle before she felt it, air whistling painful through her nose.

“Apparently not if you’re letting Parallax control you like that.”

Hallie knew she was just digging herself into a deeper hole. But, one her mouth started running, the only way to shut her up was likely to kill her. Sinestro seemed to agree with that thought, bending over and curling her slender magenta fingers around her throat. When she started to squeeze, she squeezed _hard_ , pulling the air from Hallie’s lungs in one gasp.

“ _Fuck_ , a-are you finally going to kill me, _Thaalia?_ ” She wheezed, eyes going wide.

Belatedly, she realized that part of her mask had been ripped away by those claws, vision a bit clearer for it. Hallie wondered what her eye looked like, if Sinestro had blackened it, if it were green or brown. Maybe she was just delirious from the way Sinestro was choking her, worrying about her eye being blackened when her nose was broken, when there was a good chance that she wasn’t going to live past their encounter.

After what felt like an eternity, Sinestro let her go. She sucked in a breath that seemed to hurt more than it helped, doubling over. Hallie looked up at Sinestro and wondered if the look of curious arousal in her eyes was more Parallax or Sinestro. It was anyone’s guess and she supposed that it didn’t matter which one it was because there was really only one way it could end if arousal was a player in this game of theirs. 

Sinestro’s ring leaked yellow energy, almost subconsciously or maybe she was just that good, taking the form of tendrils. They ripped through the fabric of her uniform until she was completely naked, Sinestro was definitely not taking her time. Hallie always figured that, if it happened between the two of them, it’d be a long, drawn out encounter full of teasing and mind games.

Not that she would ever admit that she had thought about it.

Either way, it wasn’t just her and Sinestro, not when Parallax was very much involved in it. Her thoughts took a turn towards the delirious again even though Sinestro kept her hands to herself as the tentacles worked, thinking that this was definitely the weirdest threesome she had ever been in. Her, her greatest enemy and friend, and the fear entity that was possessing her greatest _frenemy_. 

She couldn’t hold back the laugh that was torn from her throat, and Sinestro fixed her with a dirty look, returning her hands to their place on her throat. She only squeezed once, a warning, but Hallie was soon pushed and held down on the ground by those tentacles.

Sinestro seemed content to eye her handiwork for now, running the tip of her pointed boot over Hallie’s side just to watch her flinch. The tentacles spread her thighs open, letting Sinestro get a look at her. One of the tentacles slid up her thigh and she shivered, twisting in the bondage.

“H-Hey, why don’t we try the whole murdering thing again?” She asked, shaking despite herself.

Sinestro ignored her, eying up her cunt with interest. The tentacle spread her open, stroking up and feeling how embarrassingly wet she was. She didn’t know why she was so wet, throbbing for it, maybe there was a sick part of her that liked what was happening to her or maybe it was just the friction, an involuntary reaction to what was happening.

Either way, as one of the tentacles slowly started to pump inside of her, she figured that it was better off if she didn’t think about it, chewing her lip to prevent herself from crying out.

The thing inside of her started up a rhythm that Sinestro seemed to be satisfied with. She moved up, waving her hand and clearing away the bottom of her uniform, leaving herself bare to Hallie’s eyes. Her pussy was definitely different from a human’s but was still recognizable as a cunt, even if her outer labia was fanned and swollen with bluish-purple blood. She could see the slick dripping out of her, a droplet of it landing on her lips as Sinestro straddled her face and started to sink down. Hallie licked it almost subconsciously, finding that it tasted somewhat similar to the human pussies that she had tasted, but it was different enough to be registered as alien.

Still, Sinestro had a clit and, as the tentacle inside of her fucked into her mercilessly, she focused on it.

Sinestro was fairly quiet as she licked and sucked at her clit, slipping down to taste the juices that were leaking down her chin every once in awhile, biting back every little gasp and moan she made. The only evidence Hallie had that pointed to her enjoying it were the way her hips pushed into Hallie’s face and the way that the tentacle pounding into her moved faster. 

Hallie twisted into her bondage, moaning and gasping into Sinestro’s slicked cunt. When she came, she came with a bitten off gasp and a burst of slick over Hallie’s face. Meanwhile, Hallie screamed with her orgasm, shaking and twisting up into that tentacle, tears beading at the corners over her eyes.

When Sinestro didn’t pull back, didn’t pull the tentacle out, Hallie knew that the night was far from over. And maybe that she wouldn’t ever be able to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
